Intentions
by Bluebird0032
Summary: When a camping trip with Mark and his friends goes awry, Mark learns some valuable lessons that will change his life. — Rated K plus for violence and intense situations. — (Stand alone story.)


_**Intentions**_

"I don't know, I'd have to ask my Pa," Mark replied, taking another bite of his lunch.

"You're just sissy, " Jack declared as he crossed his arms.

"What's there to be scared of? It's only a camping trip. I want to go, I just have to get permission first and I don't know if my Pa will let me."

"Let me know if you can, Mark, " Percy began, "Father probably won't let me unless your Pa lets you go."

"How old are you two now?" Jack asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you still have to get permission over every little thing you do. Your parents treat you like little kids, and I can't believe you put up with it."

"It's just different from your family, " Percy began to defend; but he was interrupted by Mr. Griswold calling everyone inside.

Mark started to speak as he and the other schoolboys began picking up their lunch pails, "We just have to make sure nothing else is going on, we'll let you know by Wednesday."

"Sure," Jack replied with a smirk. "Have fun in school… "boys"."

As Jack walked away, Mark held Freddy back from going after him with balled fists.

"Just let him go, Freddy. He's lucky he doesn't have to go to school and likes to rub it in."

"What I wouldn't give to see him back in that schoolhouse…" Billy mumbled as the foursome started towards the building.

"I'm surprised you two didn't say you had to ask, too," Percy commented.

"We had already talked about it Saturday when we went fishing and asked our parents when we got home, " Freddy replied. "Speaking of Saturday, why didn't you two show up?"

"Homework, " Percy answered.

"That and chores…" Mark sighed.

"Boys," Mr. Griswold called.

"Coming!"

**1MC1**

Lucas looked out from behind the buckboard wheel and saw Mark riding into the yard.

"How was school today, Son?" Lucas asked, turning back to his task.

"It was school, " Mark replied with a sigh. "Pa, the guys are planning a camping trip this weekend. We're gonna be busy all summer with the cattle, so can I go?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Oh, just Freddy, Percy, Billy, Jack and me."

"Jack…" Lucas mumbled, trying to remember who that was. "Isn't he the one that dropped out of school the day he turned sixteen?" He asked in a disapproving tone.

"Well yeah, but why does it matter?"

"I don't know if I like the idea of you hanging around him."

"Pa, I'm fifteen, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Lucas came back out from behind the wheel to eye his son, telling him to watch his tone.

"Percy's going?" Lucas inquired, sliding back underneath the buckboard.

"Well, he's checking with Mr. Bullock…"

"It kinda surprises me that he would want to go camping."

"You know how it is, Pa. He wants to fit in. And if I'm there, I can kinda look out for him, help him feel more comfortable around the guys."

"How long would this last?"

"We'd be back Saturday night."

"I don't know, Mark..." Lucas stated, unsure of how he felt about a group of teenagers off by themselves in the middle of nowhere.

"With you leaving, I'd be on the ranch by myself anyway. Wouldn't you rather me be with a group of friends instead?"

"Not necessarily. You're familiar with the ranch..."

"Pa, I can't be a child forever. You've gotta let me grow up at some point. It's just a camping trip, I've been on dozens with you or Micah!"

Lucas let out a sigh as he came out behind the wheel one more time.

"Alright, but take your rifle."

Mark was a little surprised by Lucas's stipulation. He wasn't supposed to take it off the ranch.

"...Really?"

"Yes, but you, and only you are to use it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Mark started to run towards the house, but his Pa's voice stopped him.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?" Mark replied, turning around.

"Make sure you get all your chores done between now and Friday, or you'll be spending the weekend with Micah."

"Sure, Pa."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as Mark turned and finished running towards the house. Mark was getting older, that was for sure, but there was still a boyish innocence in him that made his father smile.

**2MC2**

Later that evening, Mark was finishing up his homework as Lucas came in from the barn.

"Understand it all?" Lucas inquired as he sat across from his son.

"Yeah, I just don't get why we have to learn it."

"You'll use it one day, Mark. What Mr. Griswold is teaching you in school will take you farther than I'll ever be able to go."

"But what if I don't want to go farther? We seem to be making it just fine around here."

"Mark there's so much more out there. You could be a doctor, a lawyer…"

"A rancher…"

"You'll still use it, trust me."

Lucas chuckled as Mark sighed and went back to his last problem. After he finished, Mark began to close up his books and put them in the saddle bag.

Mark started to head to the bedroom, but Lucas caught his arm.

"Sit back down a minute, Son."

As Mark took a seat across from his Pa and had a hard time reading the look on Lucas's face.

"...Somethin' the matter, Pa?"

"Yes, Son, there is…" Lucas paused briefly before going on, "...I haven't been entirely honest with you about this trip."

Mark looked at his Pa in confusion.

"What do you mean? Aren't you just going up for business?"

"That's part of it, Mark. But I have alternative motives."

"And…?" Mark asked, unsure of why Lucas was being so hesitant.

"Mark, I'm going to be too close to where your grandfather lives. I know you chose to forgive him, but I hadn't…"

"And I don't blame you."

"But it's not the way your mother would have wanted it. While I'm gone I'm going to visit your Grandpa Gibbs. I didn't want to tell you because I figured you would want to go along, but this is something I have to do alone with Samuel. You and I can find some other time to-"

"Pa, I understand." Mark simply stated, not sure why his Pa was so worked up about it. "You know as well as I do that you don't have to explain yourself to me. I forgave the man, but that doesn't mean he's my favorite person on earth, either. I can understand your hesitancy and need for privacy. Besides, like you said when I tried to convince you to let me come when this trip first came up, ...I've got school…" Mark finished with a sigh and raised eyebrows.

"Hang in there, Son, " Lucas chuckled. "You only have four days left."

"Only…" Mark mused, shaking his head.

Mark started to get up, but suddenly stopped and turned towards Lucas.

"Pa, would you be... disappointed if I stayed a rancher the rest of my life?"

Lucas furrowed his brow in confusion as his son asked the question.

"What would make you ask a thing like that?"

"...It's just every time we talk about school, you bring up every vocation except being a rancher. Is there something so wrong about raising cattle?"

"No, Son. If there was, I wouldn't be doing it, " Lucas began to reply. "Son, I want the best for you. I think you have great potential and could be anything; doctor, blacksmith, vet, lawyer, surveyor, rancher… but you need to do what you want to do. Regardless of what you choose, however, furthering your education will always be an asset. Yes, I've made it this far with the little education I had, but I could be even farther along in the business world had I received more education. But times were different when I was a boy, and that wasn't really an option. Now it is, and I want you to take every opportunity you can. Make sense?"

"I guess so, " Mark replied with a shrug. "I still don't enjoy it."

"One day you'll look back and you'll be glad you finished school."

"Well today certainly isn't that day, " Mark teasingly began, "And tomorrow don't look too good, either."

"Good night, Son, " Lucas replied with a smile as he shook his head.

"Night, Pa."

**3MC3**

"So you comin', or are ya still sissy?" Jack taunted as he sat down with the other boys.

"I told ya before, Jack, " Mark began, "I ain't sissy. Percy and I'll be there."

"Good, I'd hate to see you miss out on all the fun."

"Fun?" Percy asked, confused by Jack's tone.

"You'll see. Freddy and I have a whole weekend of fun planned, don't we?"

"It'll be great!" Freddy assured, laughing along with Jack.

Mark contemplated their demeanor and could tell something was up… something that probably wouldn't end in much good. It made him wonder if he should stay home… but there was no way he was gonna let Jack run around calling him a sissy.

"Where do you wanna meet up?" Billy inquired of Jack, interrupting Mark's train of thought.

"I'll swing by here about the time Mr. Griswold lets out on Friday. We can ride out from here."

"I can't wait for the break, " Freddy began, "No school, no homework…"

"Extra chores…" Billy added.

"Anything's gotta be better than school, " Mark laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Percy declared. "I'd much rather study algebra than clean the outhouse."

"You'd rather do algebra than anything, book-boy," Jack teased.

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Ooh, touchy aren't we?"

"Leave him alone, Jack, " Mark stated. "There's nothin' wrong with liking books."

"I bet you like all them school books, too. You sit up and read all night like an old spinster."

"C'mon, Percy."

"Book-boys!" Jack called as Mark and Percy walked away.

"Why do we even hang out with him?" Percy asked, shaking his head.

"...Cuz we don't like being called sissies, " Mark admitted. "Boy, I wish my Pa would let me take one good swing at him…"

"We both know the only thing that would do is give you a busted hand."

"Hey!" Mark declared, a bit surprised Percy was teasing him.

"...I mean, I don't even think your Pa could get through that thick skull of his."

**4MC4**

Mark walked into the house, a bit surprised to see his Pa combing back his hair in front of the mirror.

"Pa…?"

"Mark, how was school?"

"Fine… you going into town?"

"Yes."

"...What are you gonna do?" Mark asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm taking Lou out for the evening."

"Again?" Mark asked, not realizing his thoughts had turned to words.

"I am courting her," Lucas chuckled.

"Are you going to be out long?"

"Shouldn't be too late, why?"

"Well, I was hoping we could get some target practice in before you left…"

"I'm sorry Mark, I forgot we had talked about that."

"That's alright… I have a test I can study for anyway." Mark answered, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"We can get some in as soon as I get back from my trip."

"Pa, do you really like her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lucas chuckled as he adjusted his tie.

"Like… do you think you might marry her someday?"

"I don't know Mark."

"Do you like her like you liked Ms. Milly?"

"Milly?" Lucas asked in surprise. It had been a long time since they had talked about her. "...Why all the questions, Son?"

"...No reason. I better get going on my chores. See ya later, Pa."

Lucas shook his head in confusion as Mark went back out to the barn.

As Mark worked on his chores, he couldn't help but think about his Pa going out with Lou again. He liked her… as a friend. She was a close friend to him and his Pa. But he just couldn't quite envision Lou as his Ma, and couldn't quite let himself be comfortable with the idea of his Pa going out with her. It wasn't his choice to make but at the same time… it just bothered him. Mark wondered if he wasn't being fair. He had been fine with the idea of his Pa courting Ms. Milly… he even wanted him to marry her. But with Lou things were just different and he couldn't see it working out. It wasn't like Lou was going to leave the hotel, and the McCains certainly weren't moving into town! His Pa and Lou were both too quick-tempered, anyway. How many disagreements had the two of them gotten into over the last year?

"I'll be back around nine, Mark." Lucas interrupted his son's thoughts as he began saddling Razor. "There's stew on the stove and, please, don't forget to milk the cow again…"

"Sorry…" Mark apologized, realizing he'd overlooked that task the previous night and then again that morning.

"Oh, did Mr. Griswold give you your tests back from last week? You didn't say how you did."

"...Maybe we should discuss this after you get back."

"Mark…" Lucas warned, eyeing his son.

"Well I didn't flunk it…"

"We'll look it over when I get home…" Lucas sighed. "Make sure you get some studying done tonight."

"Yes, Sir…"

**5MC5**

"Lucas, ya have hardly said two words ta me all evenin'. Is somethin' troublin' ya?" Lou asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I guess I'm distracted by this trip coming up."

"Don't fret over it, Lucas. The worst thing that can happen is Samuel tellin' ya he wants nothin' to do with ya. Which I'm sure ya wouldn't mind."

"Margaret would… I'm sorry, Lou. This evening's about you, and-"

"Lucas, she was your wife for nine years, I expect to hear about her."

"How have things been at the hotel?"

"Oh now, don't start changin' the subject ta somethin' neither one of us wants ta talk about," Lou laughed.

"Well then, what would you like to talk about?"

"How's Mark? Is he excited for school ta be lettin' out?"

"He was ready for summer break the day school started, " Lucas laughed. "I don't know how I've kept him in school this long."

"Ya may have your differences, but Mark loves and respects you. I don't think anything else would keep him in school this long."

"Did you take a liking to school?"

"What little I had if it. I wasn't exactly a perfect student, though…"

"Oh?"

"Let's say a few frogs found their way inside… and a boy wasn't behind it. My dear father would get quite upset with me."

"You know, I would have liked to have been able to meet your father."

"He would've liked you, Lucas, I'm sure."

"From everything you've told me about him, he seems to be quite a fine man." Lucas paused before changing the subject. "Lou, are you truly happy?"

"Now just what is that supposed ta mean, Mr. McCain?"

"Are you satisfied with your life?"

"What is there not ta be satisfied with? I've got a business that's doin' well, a community I love, friends that I cherish."

"Could you see your life changing to anything different?"

"Lucas, whatever it is you're tryin' ta ask, just spit it out."

"Lou, you and I have been seeing each other for a while now. We've both admitted our feeling for each other… but have you really considered everything that could… result from this? Would you really be willing to leave the hotel behind?"

Lou thought for a long moment as she thought about Lucas's question.

"I don't know Lucas, I suppose I haven't exactly thought about it."

"I'm going to be doing some thinking while I'm on this trip, and I'd like to ask you to do the same."

"Of course I will." Lou hesitated before going on. "Lucas, have ya asked Mark how he feels about this?"

"...He's never had a problem with me courting before."

"He is older now… perhaps… well, I'd just feel better if we got his input as well. I want to respect his feeling about Margaret."

"I'll talk to him about it after my trip."

"Thank you."

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way, would you join me for an evening stroll?"

"I'd be delighted."

Lou and Lucas enjoyed each other's company throughout the rest of the evening. After seeing Lou home, Lucas headed back to the ranch. When he entered the house, Lucas found Mark asleep at the table, school books open.

Lucas set his rifle in the stand and made his way over to Mark before rousing him.

"I see you got a lot of studying done, " Lucas chuckled.

As Lucas sat down at the table, Mark leaned back in the chair to stretch his back.

"I got most of it done, guess I'm just tired."

Mark started to go back to studying, but Lucas grabbed his book.

"Now, let's see. Explain the first law of thermodynamics."

**6MC6**

Lucas left for his trip the next morning. It took him a few days to complete his cattle business before he found himself standing on Samuel Gibbs's front porch.

Lucas played with his hat, trying to get the courage to knock on the door. He raised his fist to knock but hesitated inches from the door. Could he really do this?

"Luke?"

Lucas turned around to see Samuel Gibbs standing behind him. The man looked much better than he had when he came to North Fork. Still, images of a blubbering drunk filled Lucas's mind as he stared at the man. He knew what he needed to say... but he didn't know if he had the strength. The man that could have saved his wife, the man that could have saved Mark's mother was standing before him. But then Lucas remembered what he had told Mark, and later what Mark had told him about truly being sorry about something. The best thing to do was move on, and that's what he needed to do.

"Sam..." Lucas slowly began, trying to stop the tears. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Gibbs was taken aback by Lucas's words; he couldn't fathom what his son-in-law was apologizing for.

"...Luke, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry..." Lucas began, trying to keep his voice under control. "I'm sorry for not forgiving you. I'm sorry for keeping you from Mark. And I'm sorry... I'm sorry for blaming you for so long."

"Lucas, I was to blame."

"I'm not saying you were right to stop and get drunk. But truth is, I should've been out on that horse."

"Margaret asked-"

Lucas swallowed hard as he shook his head.

"She did, but it was my decision. I had a feeling, and I knew I shouldn't have asked you to go. I was younger, lighter. I should've gone-"

"You mean to tell me that for ten years, you've been blaming yourself for respecting your dying wife's wish? Lucas, she begged you to stay! Margaret dying was no more your fault than it was Mark's! I've prayed for years that somehow... someway, you'd find the mercy to forgive me for what I've done, but I WILL NOT stand here and listen to you blame yourself for your wife's death! I know my daughter, and you being there by her side in those final moments meant more to her than anything. I was a skilled rider and should've made it back in time. But I didn't because I was a fool. A fool that may have caused my daughter's death, and I'm sorry, Lucas. More than you'll ever know."

"...As I told Mark, you may have been able to stop it, but you didn't kill her. Sam... Sam I do forgive you, I hope you'll..." Lucas paused; he meant what he was about to say, but it still wasn't easy. "I hope you'll forgive me for the way I've acted towards you. I've tried all my life to raise my son right and give him a good example to follow. Now I find myself following his lead. I am sorry."

Samuel Gibbs extended his hand and firmly shook Lucas's.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Samuel invited Lucas inside and the two ate as they caught up. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to Mark.

"How's the boy, Lucas?"

"Growing like a weed," Lucas chuckled. "I thought he'd be short all his life, but he's catching up with the other boys his age."

"I know you and Margaret always valued a good education... he still in school?"

"Yes, although if it were up to him, he'd have dropped out years ago. Sometimes it surprises me how much he despises school. Margaret loved learning."

"I think you forget how much the boy takes after you, too."

"I suppose I didn't care much for schoolin' either," Lucas sighed. "I just hope he sticks with it long enough. I don't know how much longer I can "force" him to go. He's been... a mite trying recently."

"Mark?" Gibbs asked in surprise. "He seemed to be so respectful of you."

"He always has been, but..." Lucas sighed and shook his head. "As he gets older he's willing to speak up against me more. He hasn't been outright rebellious, but I can tell he's trying to test the waters. Which really has hit me off guard. For the most part, Mark's been fairly obedient... usually, I can just give him a stern talking to..."

"We went through it at his age, I think he'll turn out fine. You've guided him the right way."

"I don't doubt what I've taught him, I worry about what he's picking up from the other boys at school. I can tell when he's been hanging around certain ones, his whole attitude towards me changes."

"There comes a time when a boy becomes a man, and these are the years it happens. He's confused right now, but as long as you don't push him away too hard, he'll come around."

"...Speaking of Mark, I'd like to bring him up for a visit after we sell the cattle this year if that's alright with you."

"Sure it is, Lucas. ...Are you going out to Enid?"

"...I don't know yet. I know Mark would really like to... I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Luke, sometimes we have to make ourselves be ready. The boy deserves to visit, and with you by his side."

"We'll see. Have you heard from Johnny?"

"No, he hasn't spoken to me since her funeral. Have you?"

"He showed up a few years ago, running from the law. He turned himself in, did a few years and was out traveling around last I knew. I keep hoping he'll show up one of these days, Mark took quite a liking to him."

"...If he does, will you tell him... I'm sorry?"

"I will, and I'll try to explain things to him."

"Thanks, Lucas." Samuel got up and walked to a shelf before pulling a can down. He pulled the contents out and offered them to Lucas. "This isn't everything I owe you, but it's a start."

"...Keep it, Sam."

"No, Lucas. This is your money, and I want you to have it."

"You spent my money; I won't take yours."

"Lucas if you don't take the money, I'll ride all the way to North Fork and see it deposited into your account! Then if I get sick and die from exhaustion, it'll be on your head!"

"I forgot just how stubborn you were," Lucas laughed. "Seriously, Sam, you need it more than I do."

"I'm a lonely old man, I don't. But as a compromise... I've missed almost ten of the boy's birthdays. Sure bet you can use the money for something for him."

"If that's what you want to do, I'll let you find something and present it to him this summer. But I won't take your money."

"You're a good man, Luke... Margaret was lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I was to have her."

**7MC7**

"Where's Percy?" Jack asked as Freddy, Mark, and Billy came up.

"He got the measles," Freddy informed. "What a rotten way to start summer..."

"Somethin' the matter, Mark?" Billy asked as he saw a distant look in his friend's eye.

"...I'm just thinking, Mr. Bullock might need some help with Percy out..."

"Are you still trying to get out of this?" Jack asked in a taunting tone.

"Of course not!" Mark defended as he mounted up. "Let's get going!"

The boys rode for several hours, making Mark a bit nervous. He knew they had been riding for too long for a two-day camping trip.

"...We need to stop if we don't want to spend our whole Saturday riding back," Mark finally said.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," Jack began with a sly grin. "We're not due back until Sunday night. With your Pa gone, it doesn't matter anyway."

"But..."

"Are you scared to be away from home so long?" Jack teased.

"No," Mark quickly answered. "...It's just that my Pa-"

"Your Pa," Jack laughed. "It's all you ever talk about. When are you going to grow up, McCain? You're almost sixteen, you can make your own decisions. Being gone an extra day isn't going to kill anyone."

"...Come on, Mark," Freddy encouraged. "We'll have fun. When was the last time you had some good fun without your Pa hampering it, huh?"

"I... I suppose it would be alright. Like you said, you won't hurt anyone."

"Let's pick up the pace, then!" Jack announced. "I want to reach the Glass Forest before too late!"

"But that's..." Mark began to protest, knowing they'd have to ride for at least two hours in the dark; but he saw the look Jack was giving him. Questioning his "manhood". "...Never mind."

The Glass Forest was an eight-hour ride from North Fork, right in the middle of nowhere. Its name came from legends of outlaws hiding there from the law and supposedly leaving broken glass bottles everywhere. Stories had been told, retold, and exaggerated over the years, and as the story went, there was still a couple of outlaws hiding up there. Mark knew he had to do this, or Jack would forever continue to call him a sissy; yet he still knew he was scared. He just didn't know if he was more scared about potentially running into outlaws, or if he was scared of what his Pa would do when he found out they had gone up there.

It was late when the boys finally stopped, only a few hundred yards into the forest. Jack started to build a fire as the other boys started unpacking.

"Well looky here," Jack laughed as Mark started laying out his bedroll. "You actually brought your rifle. Didn't know if you had it in ya, McCain."

"Your Pa actually let you bring it?" Billy asked in amazement.

"What makes you ask that?" Mark replied, trying to shrug it off as no big deal. "It's my rifle, I can do with it as I like."

"How come you never bring it to school?" Freddy inquired.

"...Well, I wouldn't want the younger kids to get ahold of it, now would I? I'm just thinking of them, they could seriously hurt themselves."

"You ought to some time," Jack suggested. "Give Mr. Griswold a good heart attack!"

The other boys stared at Jack and Freddy as they laughed.

"What? I'm not serious about the heart attack."

Billy was the first to join in on the laughter, followed by an uneasy Mark.

They eventually pulled out a late supper, before Jack pulled out a cigar and lit it. Mark was nauseated just by the smell of it.

"Let me try," Freddy said.

After a few puffs, Jack passed the cigar onto Freddy, who made a few smoke rings.

"Billy?"

Billy looked between Jack and Freddy before slowly taking the cigar. He breathed in wrong and choked on the smoke. As he tried to clear his lungs, Freddy and Jack had a good laugh.

"Your turn, McCain," Jack said.

"No thanks."

"You're-"

"No, I'm not chicken. I've had one and got sicker than a dog. I don't want it."

"Whatever," Jack replied as he took the cigar from Billy.

It wasn't much longer before the boys all turned in for the night. As Mark laid in his bedroll, he couldn't help but think about the lecture he was going to get from his Pa if Lucas ever found out.

Mark didn't understand why he felt the need to be approved by the other boys. He knew what was right and wrong and knew that he was letting his desire of being accepted make him do things he knew he shouldn't be doing. Why couldn't he have said no to the camping trip like he said no to the cigar? Why didn't he turn around when he found out they were heading to the Glass Forest? Why did he lie about his rifle? ...And why did part of him still want to do what was wrong?

It was a long night for Mark as he wrestled with his conscience. He could hear the stern words his Pa would be giving him, but he could also see Jack and the other boys laughing behind his back. He wanted to do right, but the part of him that wanted to do what he knew was wrong won out.

"Pa will never know," Mark told himself. "Besides, if I'm here I can keep them from doing something really stupid. If they got into trouble, they wouldn't be able to get help."

But for some reason, Mark just couldn't make himself believe it.

Hearing commotion, Mark looked up to see Jack and Freddy sneaking over to Billy's bedroll.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, seeing the honey jar in Jack's hands.

"Ma says this stuff is really good for your hair," Jake quietly snickered.

"Leave him alone, go to sleep."

"You're no fun, McCain. If you want to go back to bed, suit yourself. Otherwise, there's a jar of lard in the food bag, too."

"He won't be happy when he wakes up, just let him sleep."

"We have no intention of waking him up," Jack replied.

"Do you know how much of a mess that's gonna be? And that lard isn't gonna smell too good after a while."

"Come on, have a little fun," Freddy egged on.

"I'm not gonna help clean that mess up in the morning."

"Go to bed, Mark," Jack sighed.

Mark shook his head and went back to his bedroll as Freddy went for the lard. He couldn't wait for this miserable camping trip to be done and over with.

**8MC8**

The next morning, after Billy was cleaned up, the boys ventured deeper into the woods. Jack was telling old shoot-out stories and had both Billy and Freddy hanging on every word. As intriguing as the stories were, Mark knew Jack was just telling them to try to scare everyone.

After finding a decent place to camp later that night, the boys grabbed their fishing gear and took off to find the river. They sat quietly waiting for fish to bite, but no one seemed to be having much luck.

"Mark, let me try your rifle, " Jack began. "I'll have more luck hunting rabbits than fishing in this good for nothing stream."

"Sorry Jack, but no. I don't let anyone near my rifle."

"Well at least let me look at it. Does it have a fancy loop like your Pa's?"

"We just bought it at the gun shop, it's nothing special."

"Then why can't I take a look? Are you-"

"I'm not scared!" Mark declared as he stood to face Jack. "Last time I let someone " just take a look", someone died. I'm not making that mistake again! So you can just shut up about it."

"Alright… alright… didn't mean ta make you mad. It's not that big of a deal anyway. I'm getting my own next week."

"Really?" Freddy asked in amazement.

"I mean, it's not my first, but after three years, it was time for a new one. My old rifle just broke."

"How come you never said anything about it before?" Billy asked.

"I didn't want anyone to come stealing it, seeing how nice of a rifle it was."

"How'd it break?" Mark asked.

"...Something with the firing pin." Jack hesitantly replied.

"If it was the firing pin, Mr. Angus should have been able to fix it. No need to buy a new one." Mark knew Jack's parents didn't have the money to buy Jack one rifle, let alone two.

"Why fix it when you can just buy another one?"

"I look forward to seeing that new rifle when it comes in, Jack."

"Just as soon as you let me look at yours."

The boys stared at each other for a long moment before turning back to the water. After a while, Mark decided to give up.

"I'm gonna lay some traps. Anyone want to come along?"

"I'll go, " Billy agreed. "I never have any luck fishing anyway."

The boys walked through the forest, Mark showing Billy where and how to place the traps.

"Your Pa teach you to trap, Mark?"

"Yeah, didn't your… sorry, Billy. That's not fair."

"It's alright, it just wasn't one of the things my Pa took the time to show me. It's neat how you know so much about the different animals and their trails and habits. You learn that from the books you read over at Percy's?"

"Naw, I guess that's something my Pa's taught me too."

"You're lucky, Mark. My Pa's always been too busy to take the time to teach me things. But your Pa's always showing you stuff, making time for you."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"The one thing I've always wanted was for my Pa to teach me to shoot."

"Have you asked him?"

"I've practically begged him my whole life."

"Did you after you got the rifle?"

"...We talk about target practice, but it never happens."

"Your Pa's great, Mark. I'm sure if you just asked him, he would." Billy paused before going on, "If your Pa never taught you, how'd ya learn?"

"A cowboy named Marty and a lot of practice. I'm still not very good with it."

"Have you ever shot your Pa's rifle?"

Billy's question brought Mark's mind back to Charlie. He wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, but still…

"A few times, " Mark quietly replied before moving on. "Let's go back around and check the first trap."

The boys checked their first few snares, but nothing had been caught yet. As they were headed back up to the camp, they could hear Freddy calling out to them.

"Guys, up here!"

Billy and Mark looked up a slope to see Freddy motioning for them to follow. They ran up the hill and followed Freddy as he started to talk.

"You'll never believe what Jack and I found in this old shack!"

"Please, no more stories…" Mark sighed.

"This ain't a story, it's an actual skeleton!"

Mark and Billy both turned towards each other and stared blankly before the three boys broke into a sprint.

They entered a shack to see Jack looking through the cabinets… right next to the skeleton.

Mark and Billy both stared at the dead man; a knife still in his chest.

"Guys… we should go…" Billy slowly said.

"Aw, come on, Billy. You're not scared of a dead guy, are you?"

"N-no, I'm scared of whoever killed him."

"Billy's right, " Mark agreed. "We should get going."

"Do what you want, we'll be at camp later."

Billy and Mark left the shack, disturbed by the scene.

"...Mark, how likely do you think it is that the killer's still here?"

"...That skeleton has been there for a long time."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's check the traps again."

**9MC9**

Lucas sat in a small town cafe finishing the rest of his supper. He was relieved to have the past behind him and to have been able to forgive Samuel Gibbs… and himself. More than anything, Lucas was looking forward to being back home with his son; working the ranch all summer with his boy.

Lucas took a sip of his coffee as he looked out the window and almost choked as he saw a woman staring back at him. She held her hand to her mouth and chuckled and quickly made her way inside as Lucas tried to swallow his coffee.

"Well, I see your manners haven't improved, Mr. McCain," the woman gracefully smiled. "Lucas, how are you?"

"F-fine, just fine…" Lucas stammered as he stood and pulled out a chair. "Milly Scott, what are you doing here?"

Milly and Lucas sat as she replied.

"I'm accompanying my niece and her fiance, they're traveling so she can meet his parents. They're at the circus now."

"Sally's getting married?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Oh, no," Milly laughed. "She's still in finishing school. Sally's sister, Tiffany."

"How have you been? It's been so long… too long…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I finally accepted Theodore's death, and… well, it's been wonderful being so close to family."

"I'm glad for you, Milly. Although North Fork misses you. ...Mark and I miss you."

"I miss being there, too. ...Henry and I will have to visit sometime."

"...Henry?" Lucas hesitantly asked.

"My nephew. Speaking of which, he should be here by now. That boy…" Milly said with a smile in her eyes. "Speaking of boys, how is Mark?"

"Stuffing gumballs and getting into mischief as usual," Lucas chuckled.

"Sounds like Mark alright. He said in his last letter that you were thinking about purchasing a…" Milly paused, seeing a strange look in his eye. "What is it, Lucas?"

"... I just didn't know he wrote you."

"Since the day I left. Which is much more than I can say for you," Milly teased.

"I agreed to give you time…"

"I'm only teasing, Lucas. I know how hard that must have been and I thank you for it. I should have written you a while back."

"What's done is done. Why don't-"

Lucas's sentence was interrupted by a young man was in up to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, Aunt Milly. I… I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's alright," Lucas said as he stood and shook the man's hand. "Lucas McCain."

"Henry Till. I- Lucas McCain? Aunt Milly, this is… him?"

"Henry, where are your manners?" Milly chided.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that Aunt Milly has told us so much about you, and can I say, my family is grateful for everything you've done for her. I'll find Tiffany and Luke and give you some time alone. See you this evening, Aunt Milly. Mr. McCain, it was a pleasure!"

Before Milly could say anything, Henry was out of sight.

"I do apologize, Lucas. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to stop talking."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Lucas replied with a smile. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I went back to teaching. I enjoyed the store more, but… well, out here folk aren't as partial to women running a business."

"If you ever wanted to come back, I'm sure I could get the owner to sell to you."

"Thank you for taking care of that for me, I'm sorry I left so suddenly."

"Between your aunt and your heartache… I understand."

"What's new in North Fork?"

"The railroad came to town, new businesses are opening up, school has let out for the summer…"

"I bet Mark couldn't wait for that day."

"He and his friends are out on a camping trip celebrating as we speak."

"...Lucas, would you think me rude if I addressed a more personal matter?"

"Milly, there's no need to be formal. We're friends."

"Mark wrote me about Miss Mallory."

"Milly…"

"Please hear me through. We decided to part ways and give it time. I'm glad you've found you're able to move on from the past, but… Lucas, I think you need to consider Mark in the matter. He's your son and I won't attempt to tell you how to raise him, but he's hurting, Lucas. I don't think either one of us realized how much our relationship affected him, and from what he's told me… I don't think he's ready for yet another woman to obtain your attention."

"What exactly has my son been telling you?"

"Don't get upset with him, Lucas. He realized I was probably never coming back and wasn't trying to share details of your life, but he wanted help. He enjoys Miss Mallory as a friend to you both, but he doesn't think she's the mother for him or wife for you. Regardless of how accurate he is in his assessment of your relationship, I think you need to talk to him."

"Thank you for telling me, Milly." Lucas paused before going on. "Since it seems you have no companions for the evening, may I have the honor of your company?"

"Well, Mr. McCain, I'd be simply delighted."

Lucas bought Milly supper and they continued to talk as she ate. He later ordered them dessert, memories of the many nights he had taken her out coming to memory.

They talked of their past in North Fork, their current lives, and future plans. Neither one had realized the time until Lucas looked around to see the cafe empty.

"I think we have lost track of time," Lucas whispered.

"I suppose we should let these people close up for the evening."

Lucas paid for the meal and left a large tip before escorting Milly out to the boardwalk. They started to make their way to the hotel as they continued talking.

"Has the great "Rifleman" been staying out of trouble recently?" Milly teased.

"I've been trying…" Lucas chuckled before letting out a nervous sigh.

"What is it?"

"It's just Mark. You know I worry about him. He was exposed to too much, too young. Most of the time I think he's going to turn out alright, but some days… I just don't know. I did my best as a single parent, but I could never replace his Ma."

"Lucas, you did a wonderful job of raising the boy. Don't let these trying years get you down, he's still got some time for that growing up he needs to do."

"I just hope I'm doing this right…"

"Lucas, you are. And with people like Micah, and even this Miss Mallory Mark's told me about, he can't go too far astray."

"I hope you're right…"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"...Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Lucas McCain, you best be careful!" Milly declared, pointing a finger at him. "I still have secrets I can divulge!"

**10MC10**

The sun was setting as Freddy and Jack made their way back to camp.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked as he handed them their dinner of rabbit and canned peaches. "We were starting to get concerned."

"Don't worry about us," Jack said, his tone a bit more relaxed than usual.

As Mark looked the two over, he could tell something was different… something was wrong.

"What's in the bag?" Mark asked, gesturing to Freddy.

"Nothin'," Freddy replied.

"Nothin'?" Jack laughed. "That's our ticket to a weekend of fun."

Jack reached over and grabbed the bag from Freddy before opening it and revealing bottles of whiskey, one already opened.

"Get rid of it, Jack. This isn't gonna end well." Mark stated.

"You can't tell me what to do. If I wanna drink, I'm gonna drink!"

Mark sighed and shook his head.

"McCain, you're not chicken, are you?"

Mark looked at Jack, and for a moment he had to admit that he was tempted. His Pa drank, why shouldn't he?

"... I can't."

"You scared of your Pa?"

"Jack, I don't care what you say, it's not right and I'm not gonna."

"What about you, Billy? You a sissy like McCain?"

Billy uneasily looked between the three other boys.

"Don't do it, Billy…"

"One little sip isn't gonna hurt, Mark," Billy replied.

Mark looked into Billy's eyes. Billy knew he shouldn't, but he didn't want to be made fun of. As Billy walked past Mark and towards Jack, Mark caught his arm and whispered in his ear.

"If you're gonna do this, which you shouldn't, just pretend and then fall asleep. You're gonna regret this."

Billy nodded and tried to do what Mark had said, but he couldn't help but get a little his mouth. Jack and Freddy laughed as Billy went to his bedroll, spitting the whiskey from his mouth. Mark soon followed suit and headed for his bedroll, not wanting to watch the two get drunk.

However, sleep would not come easy for Mark. He heard as Freddy and Jack became more and more intoxicated. He cringed as they slurred their words more and their laughter became even more obnoxious. It was an hour before Mark drifted off to sleep, but it was asleep that didn't last long.

Mark startled awake at the sound of a rifle being fired. He sat up and looked around, only seeing Billy in his bedroll, sitting up.

"Stay here." Mark got up and ran to where he had heard the shot come from, only to see Jack waving a rifle carelessly in the air.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Mark demanded as he tore the rifle away from him. "This is not a toy!"

"Thhheree waass a beear," Jack replied, slurring his words. "I j-jusssst sssavved yyer llliffe!"

Mark looked around but didn't see anything.

"You're just seeing things. Now get to bed before you-" Mark stopped as he heard a groan. He looked around again, more intently this time and saw a crumpled figure on the ground. "Freddy!" Mark yelled as he ran to his friend.

Mark turned Freddy over and could feel blood spreading onto his shirt. Mark's mind reeled, trying to think of what he could do. Suddenly Jack was there, trying to push Mark out of the way.

"Jack you're not helping!"

"Llemme sssee…"

Mark pushed Jack away, but this only angered him. Before Mark could react, Jack had charged Mark and tackled him. Jack had size, but Mark had muscle from working on the ranch. They rolled in the dirt, Mark trying to push Jack off him. Jack sent a punch to Mark's left cheek, which dazed him for a moment. As Mark regained focus, he saw a knife blade reflect the moon's light. Mark brought up his left arm to protect himself, receiving a cut on his forearm. Mark used all his strength to roll on top of Jack. As much as he didn't want to, Mark sent his fist flying into Jack's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Mark?" Billy called as he came running up.

Mark stood, trying to relax his right hand which hurt something awful.

"Help me with Freddy, we'll worry about Jack later."

Mark and Billy quickly made their way to Freddy before gently carrying him back to the campfire.

"Mark, he's shot!" Billy exclaimed.

"I know. My saddle bag has an extra shirt, grab it for me, please."

Billy did as Mark said and brought the shirt.

"What else?"

"Run to the river and get water," Mark replied as he started tearing the shirt into bandages. "We'll boil it and take as much with us as we can."

As Billy ran for water Mark tried to stop the bleeding and wrap the bandages around Freddy's stomach.

"Please, God," Mark prayed, "Help me do this right. Don't let Freddy die."

Billy came back and started to boil water before storing it in the canteens. Mark didn't know what else to do besides wrapping things up… the bullet was still in Freddy's abdomen.

"Mark, what are we gonna do?" Billy worriedly asked.

"First, we're gonna stay calm. Then we're gonna make a stretcher to carry Freddy on tomorrow."

"Why not pull him behind the horses?"

"Maybe after we get out of the forest, but the terrain is too difficult for that."

"What about Jack?"

"... We're gonna have to tie him up."

"Tie Jack up?!" Billy asked in alarm.

"Billy, he shot Freddy and attacked me! What else are we supposed to do?"

"Freeze," a voice called behind them.

Mark and Billy froze, hearing a gun being cocked behind them.

"Hands up."

The boys complied, not daring to look behind them.

"Well this is who broke into my cabin," the voice sneered.

"It wasn't us, it was the other two!" Billy protested.

"Shut up!" The man came from the shadows and picked up the bag still containing a few bottles of whiskey. "Now you either pay up for what you stole, or I take what I please."

"But it wasn't-"

"Quiet, Billy," Mark ordered. "Look, we don't have any money with us."

"One of the horses will do just fine, then."

"Please, our friend is shot," Mark pleaded. "We need the horses. Here, take this, it's worth the bottles they took, and your trouble." Mark started to hand the man his pocket watch.

"But Mark, you worked hard for that watch!"

"Shut up, Billy," Mark again ordered. "Please, our friend could die and we need to be able to get to town quickly!"

Unbeknownst to the boys, the man felt a twinge of compassion for them. He remembered getting himself stuck in a similar situation when he was just a little younger than them.

"Alright, but you boys stay clear of these here woods and never come back!" The man disappeared back into the shadows.

"Sorry for yelling at ya, Billy. It's just a watch. It's not worth Freddy's life, or even one of the horses. Come on, I need you to help me get Jack tied up."

The boys again set to work and tied Jack to a tree before making the stretcher. As they worked, Billy noticed Mark was having trouble with his hand.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Just bruised my hand a little. Now, one of us needs to stay awake and keep watch. We can take turns, but we shouldn't leave Freddy alone. I'll let you take the first shift."

Billy started to protest, but he figured Mark knew best. Mark went back to his bedroll but had a difficult time falling asleep. He tried to rest for about an hour before finally giving up and relieving Billy, who had already fallen asleep.

"Let me know when you get tired," Billy said, heading back to bed.

Mark sat beside Freddy, rifle across his lap. He slowly realized that he was now responsible for a drunk Jack, shot Freddy, and a clueless Billy. There were few times Mark had felt this scared in his life. There was one factor that made these situations different than any other. His Pa wasn't there to tell him what to do.

As the hours passed, Mark became more and more anxious for sunrise. He didn't trust Billy to stay awake, and couldn't fall asleep if he tried. He wanted to get everyone to town, where they should have been six hours ago.

"God, I know I shouldn't be out here," Mark silently prayed. "I messed up big time, and I know it. But I also know you don't waste our mistakes. Please help me get everyone home. Please help me know what to do."

Several hours later, Mark woke Billy up.

"My turn?" Billy yawned.

"Naw, I wasn't tired. The sun should be up soon, can you help me pack up?"

Billy nodded and the two set to work. They were almost ready to leave when Billy mentioned that Jack still hadn't woken up.

Mark went down to the river and got some water before dousing Jack, but it didn't do a thing. After several failed attempts of trying to wake Jack, Mark let out a defeated sigh.

"I hate to say it, but we're gonna have to lay him across the saddle and tie him to the stirrups."

"Do you know how sore his ribs-"

"I've had the pleasure of riding like that, and I wouldn't do it if it weren't necessary, but we can't leave him here and we can't wait for him to wake up."

Billy nodded and the boys worked together to tie Jack in place across the saddle. Mark tied the horses to a lead rope which he tied to his belt loop before he and Billy tried to pick the stretcher up.

"Mark, you sure you're alright?" Billy asked, seeing the pain in Mark's face.

"I'll be fine."

It was slow going as they started to make their way out of the woods. They often had to rest before starting up again; the terrain complicated and rocky.

As they reached the edge of the woods, Jack finally began to rouse, groaning in pain.

"W-what h-happened?" Jack asked, still slightly slurring his words.

"You got drunk," was all Mark could bitterly reply.

Billy and Mark set Freddy down before Mark untied Jack's ropes, but only briefly. Jack sat up but was too confused to realize Mark was trying his hands to the saddle horn until it was done.

"Hey, what's the idea?"

"You don't want to know."

"W-what h-happened to F-Freddy?"

"Don't worry about it," Mark ordered. "Just keep quiet."

As Billy and Mark worked to turn the stretcher into a travois, Billy asked Mark why he didn't tell Jack what happened.

"He's still drunk, it won't do any good."

After the travois was secure, Mark took the reins to Jack's horse in order to keep an eye on him. Billy rode behind, leading Freddy's horse.

Four hours later, they came across a canyon. Mark told Billy they needed to go around, but Billy didn't like the idea.

"We'll save half an hour if we go through the canyon," Billy protested.

Mark turned around and was half expecting Jack to argue too, but his head hurt too much to care.

"I know, Billy," Mark began, "But it's just not safe."

"You have your rifle, though."

"And I'd rather not use it. If we get into trouble it won't be worth the half hour. Besides that, those clouds don't look good and if it lets loose, we'll be in big trouble in there. We're going around."

Billy gave in and followed Mark up and around the canyon edge. Not too much later the rain began to fall. It started out gentle but started to fall heavier and heavier.

A long while later, Mark looked back at Billy and could see the worry on his face.

"Two more hours, Billy. We're almost home."

"Mark, will Freddy make it?"

"I'm praying."

**11MC11**

John Hamilton, Lou, and Micah were all talking in the hotel lobby when Lou glanced out the window and suddenly screamed, "Micah!"

John and Micah looked in the direction she was pointing and by the light of the street lamps saw Mark riding BlueBoy, someone on a travois behind him.

The three ran out of the hotel and into the rain, quickly catching up with Mark.

"What happened?" Micah asked as they came up to Doc's.

"Freddy got shot," Mark replied with a steady voice as he dismounted. "He needs Doc, bad."

John and Micah carried the boy inside and quickly explained to Doc, who ordered the boy be taken to the back room.

"Mark?" Billy called from the doorway. "What about Jack?"

"What happened to Jack?" Lou asked.

Mark ignored the question and walked back outside to help Billy get Jack down from his horse.

"Billy, could you please take the horses to the livery?"

Billy nodded and did as Mark asked as Mark brought Jack inside.

"Mark?" Lou asked, shocked to see Jack's hands bound.

Mark didn't have time to answer; John and Micah came into the room and said Doc Burrage needed Lou's help.

Lou left the room just as Micah and John were noticing the situation. Jack sat in a chair, the heels of his bound hands against his forehead. Mark was standing, covered in blood and exhausted. Both boys were soaked to the bone.

"Mark, you care to explain why Jack's tied up?" Micah asked as he and John Hamilton sat down.

Mark let out a long sigh as he followed their lead and took a seat.

"Freddy and Jack found whiskey out in the woods and got drunk. I was woken by a rifle shot, found Jack with my rifle talking about shooting a bear. There was no bear."

"Jack?" Micah sternly asked.

"I… I thought for sure… there had to have been one…"

"What else happened?" Micah asked, noticing both had bruises on their cheeks.

"Jack picked a fight while I was trying to take care of Freddy. ...He pulled a knife-"

"Mark, I-"

"So I had to knock him out and tie him up."

Micah saw tears in Jack's eyes as he realized what had happened.

"...Mark, where's Billy?" Micah asked.

"He was taking the horses to the livery."

Micah nodded before turning to Jack.

"Boy, you and I have some talking to do," Micah informed as he stood and took Jack by the arm.

Micah and Jack left the office, leaving Mark and John Hamilton alone.

"Mark, are you alright?" John finally asked, not able to identify the look on the boy's face.

"... I think so, Mr. Hamilton." Mark slowly replied, his brow furrowed.

They sat in silence for quite a while before Billy entered the office.

"How's Freddy?"

"Doc's still working on him, and…" Mark stopped short and turned towards Mr. Hamilton. "Could you get his parents?"

"His parents!" John exclaimed before leaving the office.

"How's your hand?" Billy asked.

Mark looked down at his right hand and painfully tried to move it.

"I think I sprained it."

"Sprained what?" Micah asked as he entered the office.

"It's nothing. What about Jack?"

"Mark…" Micah warned, raising his eyebrows.

"My wrist."

Micah stood and went into the other room before returning with a few bandages. He started to look at Mark's hand as he explained.

"Right now he's home, under house arrest. When we find out about Freddy, everyone will sit down and talk about what we're doing about Jack."

"Micah, if Freddy dies… could Jack… be charged with murder?"

"Under the circumstances and his age, it wouldn't be murder… but he could very well be charged with manslaughter."

Mark quieted as he thought about what had happened.

"Looks like you did sprain it, Mark. I'll wrap it up and have Doc look at it later." Micah tightly wrapped it before going on. "Billy, why don't I take you home and talk to your parents?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mark, you stay put."

Mark watched the two leave the office and let out a deep breath as he stretched his back.

It wasn't long before Freddy's parents came running in.

"What's he doing here?!" Freddy's father demanded, looking at Mark.

"He didn't shoot Freddy, it was Jack," John informed.

"... I'm sorry, Mark."

"That's alright. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Toomey replied. When she saw the blood covering Mark's shirt, she went on. "Mark, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's… it's not mine."

The fearful parents nodded and sat down.

"Mark, could you… tell us what happened?"

Mark nodded and went on to explain the last twenty-four hours. Even though Mark spared as many details as he could, Mrs. Toomey was crying by the end.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Toomey," Mark began. "I… I should've tried harder to convince the guys to come home. I should've tried harder to get them to put the whiskey away…"

"They made their choices, Mark," Mr. Toomey replied. "I'm just thankful you were there. If you hadn't… Freddy may not have made it home."

**12MC12**

Lucas rode into the yard, first noticing that that lanterns had not been lit inside the house. He took Razor inside the barn and quickly noticed that the chores hadn't been tended to that day. He let out a defeated sigh, wondering if Mark would ever take care of his responsibilities. Lucas unsaddled Razor and filled the half-empty feeding troughs before heading inside the house. He set his rifle in the stand and walked to the bedroom door to check on Mark… but he didn't see Mark in his bed. Lucas walked inside the bedroom and lit a lantern before looking around for his son. Walking back into the front room, Lucas realized Mark's rifle was gone and realized BlueBoy hadn't been in the barn.

Hoping Mark had just stayed in town for the night, Lucas hurried back out to the barn and saddled Razor before riding for North Fork. Lucas tried reasoning with himself, knowing there could be plenty of logical reasons Mark wasn't at home, but he couldn't help but worry.

Lucas's first stop was Micah's office. The lanterns were lit, but Micah was nowhere to be seen. Lucas ran over to the hotel, but the lobby and restaurant were both deserted. Confused, Lucas walked back outside and stood, looking up and down the empty street.

"Lucas-boy, what are you doing home?" Micah asked having rounded the corner on his horse.

"Finished my business early," Lucas replied, still looking up and down the street. "Have you seen Mark?"

"Well, it's a good thing you are home," Micah said as he dismounted. "There was an accident on the camping trip; Mark's over at Doc's."

Before Micah could explain any more, Lucas was running towards the doctor's office. He threw open the door and rushed towards his son. The first thing he saw was all the blood on Mark's shirt.

"Mark, what happened? Are you alright? Where's Doc?!"

"Pa, what are you doing home?" Mark asked in surprise, hardly having heard his Pa's questions.

Lucas put his hands on his son's shoulders as he replied, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pa. It's not my blood; I just busted my hand," Mark answered as he showed Lucas the injury. "Why are you here?"

As Micah entered the office, Lucas let himself calm down and sat down, seeing the Toomey's for the first time.

"...Thought I'd come home early," Lucas finally said. "Mark, what happened?

"Lucas, you and Mark should go and talk in my office."

Lucas looked to Micah in askance as Mark began to protest.

"But I want to be here when Doc finishes."

"I'll let you know if he comes out, you two need to talk."

Mark nodded and stood before Lucas followed his son out of the office and down the street. It concerned Lucas that Mark wasn't saying anything, but instead just kept looking forward.

When they reached the office, Lucas sat across from his son and started to notice not only Mark's bruised cheek and tired face, but a hollowness in his son's eyes.

"Son, what happened?" Lucas slowly asked, a little shaken by his son's entire demeanor.

It took Mark a moment to reply. He couldn't look at his Pa but instead stared at the wall behind Lucas.

"Pa, I did wrong, and I know it. I knew the whole time, but I ignored my conscience." Mark slowly turned to look at Lucas as he continued. "I apologize, and I ask for your forgiveness. I know saying sorry can't change anything, but I truly am sorry for what I did."

Before Lucas could say anything, Mark went back to looking at the wall and continued on.

"I need you to hear me all the way through before you say anything, otherwise I don't think I can get through this. After riding several hours Friday I found out the other boys didn't plan on being home until Sunday night. I "justified" it in my own mind, but regardless I should've just turned around then and there. We rode to the Glass Forest," Lucas's body tensed as he let his son go on, "I know I shouldn't have gone there either, but I did. Everything was fine until Freddy and Jack found a cabin with a dead man in it, knife still in his chest. Freddy had come and found us to show Billy and me, but we left shortly after. Freddy and Jack stuck around and found whiskey up there. I think Jack took the knife, too. When they came back to camp they had already drunk a little. They tried to get Billy and me to drink. I refused, Billy pretended, but still got a little taste of it. We both went to bed. They got drunk and next thing I know, I'm waking up to the sound of my rifle going off. ... I got up and walked a little way before I found Jack who was talking about killing a bear. I took my rifle from him and told him to go to bed, but then I heard someone moaning. ...Pa, Jack… Jack shot Freddy."

Lucas was taken aback by his son's words. He could see the turmoil inside of Mark but didn't say anything. It was a while before Mark found his voice again.

"...As I tried to tend to Freddy, Jack came up and tried to push me out of the way so he could see. I shoved him back, but that made him mad. He suddenly tackled me to the ground and we wrestled for a bit before he got a good punch at me. Next thing I know, he has a knife and is coming down at me…" Mark slowed, seeing the anger in Lucas's face in his peripheral vision. "I don't think he would've tried to kill me, Pa, but I blocked it with my arm more or less. He barely nicked me. I was finally able to roll on top of him before… Pa, I had no choice but to knock him out." Again, Mark paused before going on. "...Billy and I tended to Freddy and started talking about what we were gonna do. It was then the man who they stole the whiskey from showed up. I don't know why he was so easy to please, but I thank God for it. We paid him and he left us alone. We tied Jack up and left the woods the next morning. Billy and I carried Freddy on a stretcher through the woods until we could rig up a travois. We got back into town about an hour ago."

Lucas sat back and stared at his son, amazed at everything that had transpired. More than anything, Lucas was concerned for his son. He could see guilt and emptiness in Mark's brown eyes.

"Son, this isn't your fault."

"...If I had turned around when I found out the guys weren't planning on being back until tonight, my rifle wouldn't have been out there."

"And Freddy could be out there with stab wounds, bleeding to death."

Mark slowly looked at his Pa, confusion in his face.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mark…" Lucas began, letting out a long sigh. "Son, I love you. I'm glad you're alright. I'm disappointed in you for making some of the choices you did, but I'm also proud of you for owning up to them, and getting Freddy to Doc. Mark, we make mistakes, and we alone are to blame for those. But the Good Lord used what happened to get Freddy back home."

"Pa… do you think… Freddy will make it?"

"I don't know, Mark."

"...What if he doesn't?"

"It still won't be your fault."

Lucas looked into Mark's eyes and could still see something there, something more than worry for his friend.

"Mark, what's the matter? There's something else."

Mark slowly looked back at his Pa, just as confused as Lucas.

"...I don't know Pa. There's this feelin' I can't quite describe."

Both turned their heads as the door to the office opened.

"Mark, Doc got the bullet out," Micah informed. "The Toomey's went home for the evening, and Doc said Freddy won't be awake until at least tomorrow morning. But he would like to take a look at you."

The three walked back to the clinic where Doc Burrage examined Mark's wrist, confirming it was a mild sprain.

"That and your bruise should be fine in a couple days," Doc said. "Just keep the wrist wrapped for support." Getting a good look at Mark, Doc continued. "Lucas I think this boy needs a good night's rest, preferably at the hotel. By the looks of you, Mark, I don't think you could stay awake the whole ride home."

Mark faintly smiled as he shook his head.

Lucas thanked Doc and Micah before taking Mark over to the hotel. Lou already had a room waiting for them, as well as a shirt for Mark from the store. The three said goodnight as the McCains headed to their room.

As Mark was changing, Lucas could tell his son was having a hard time staying awake.

"Mark, when was the last time you slept?"

Mark shrugged as he yawned and got into bed.

Lucas walked towards the mirror as he began to speak.

"Tomorrow morning I'll ride out to the ranch and get some chores done, but I know you'll probably want to stay around until Freddy wakes up. I'll come back and we can have lunch before we go back home. How does that sound?" Lucas asked, but received no reply.

Lucas turned around to see Mark dead to the world and sound asleep. He smiled and shook his head.

"I love you, Son."

**13MC13**

The next morning Lucas woke to see Mark still asleep. He went down to the lobby and found Lou at the desk.

"Mornin' Lucas, how's Mark?"

"Still asleep."

"Doesn't surprise me, the boy looked exhausted last night."

"Lou, I'm heading over to the ranch to get some chores done and a change of clothes for Mark. When he wakes will you tell him where I am?"

"Of course, Lucas. And welcome back home."

"Thanks, Lou."

Lucas left the hotel and headed home. It took him a few hours to check the cattle and finish the chores before he headed back to town.

Figuring Mark would be at the clinic, Lucas stopped there and walked inside to see Micah and Doc talking.

"Mark back there with Freddy?"

"No," Micah began, "Freddy woke up a while ago, but when I went over to the hotel about ten minutes ago, Lou said the boy was still asleep."

"Still?" Lucas asked, slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry, Lucas," Micah said. "I talked to Billy last night and he said Mark only got about three or four hours of sleep in the last two days, he's pure exhausted."

"How are Freddy's parents doing?"

"As well as can be expected," Doc replied. "Hopefully Freddy can go home by Friday."

"Micah, what about Jack?"

"I talked to Toomey last night and they want to press charges. The circuit judge will be here in a few weeks, but because of his age… I'm just not sure what will happen." Micah paused before going on, "When Mark does get up, I'd like to talk to him and get his account of what happened."

Lucas nodded in response as Doc excused himself to check on his patient.

"Lucas, how's Mark handling it?"

"I don't know, Micah," Lucas replied as he took a seat. "It shook him up, that's for sure. He initially felt guilty about what happened because he knew he shouldn't have been out there. He said Freddy wouldn't have gotten shot, but I told him that Jack still could've done something to hurt him and that the three boys could still possibly be out there. He seemed to accept that."

"But?"

"But there's something else eating at him, Micah. He doesn't know what it is, and I don't have the faintest clue. He just looked so… lost last night."

"I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it, sooner or later."

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Long as you're not cooking!"

Micah and Lucas headed to the hotel for lunch and continued to talk about what had happened. Afterward, Lucas went upstairs to check on Mark who was still asleep. As Lucas came down the hotel stairs again, Lou could see a worried look on Lucas's face.

"Is Mark alright?" Lou inquired as she came around the desk.

"Just tired. Billy said he hardly got any sleep night before last."

"What's wrong, Lucas?"

Lucas sighed as he came closer to Lou and rested his arm on the desk.

"Just trying to figure out how to tell you I did some thinking on my trip."

Lou nodded in understanding and looked away before replying.

"... I did some thinking, too."

"And?"

"Oh no you don't," Lou answered with raised eyebrows. "You first."

"Lou…" Lucas sighed. "I love you, but… I love you like a sister. I'm not ready to get married again. I'm… I'm not ready to commit my heart to someone like that again. I thought I was, but this trip…"

"It wasn't this trip, Cowboy. You and I both have seen this comin' for a long time. I think we were both healin' from hurts and hopin' that the friendship we had could be more than that and fix what we were feelin'. Besides, I really can't see myself leavin' the hotel and… and honestly, I don't think Mark wants me as his mother. Like I said, I've been thinkin', and I think friends is a good place ta be."

"I think you're right."

"Now, as a friend, I would like you and Mark both to come for lunch on Sunday."

"We certainly wouldn't refuse that!"

"Good, I'll be expecting ya," Lou said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things I have to take care of."

"Thanks for everything Lou."

Lucas let out a relieved sigh as Lou walked away, content with things as they were.

Lucas took care of some business around town, periodically checking up on his son. It was late that afternoon when Lucas entered the hotel room to see Mark getting out of bed.

"Have a nice nap?" Lucas teased.

"What time is it?" Mark yawned as he began to change.

"Just after four."

Mark looked up at Lucas, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Pa. You should've woken me."

"You obviously needed it." Lucas paused before going on. "Freddy woke up if you'd like to see him."

"Would you mind? I know we should head home, but I-"

"Mark, take all the time you need."

Mark finished getting ready before heading down to the clinic while Lucas got the horses ready. Mark knocked on Freddy's door and heard Doc call, "Come in!"

Mark walked through the door, relieved to see his friend awake.

"Doc, can I talk with Freddy for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Mark," Doc answered with a smile. "We were just finishing up."

Doc Burrage left the two boys alone as Mark took a seat next to Freddy's bed.

"...How do you feel?"

"Not too great," Freddy half-heartedly laughed. But then Freddy quieted, unsure of what to say next. "...Mark, how could I be so stupid? You warned us. I... I just wish I would've had the guts to stand up to Jack like you did."

"I didn't stand up to him like I should have, Freddy. I shouldn't have even been on that trip."

"None of us should have. We just went along with it because… because we were afraid of what one person would think of us. Mark, I'm glad you were there. Billy came by earlier and told me how you took charge of everything and made sure I got home."

"It was nothing."

"But it was something, Mark. If the situation had been reversed… I wouldn't have been able to get everyone home. I would've lost my head and probably gotten us lost."

"What matters is that we're home, and that you're alive."

"Mark, you really did save my life. Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

There were a few moments of silence before Freddy spoke up again.

"Mark… when I got drunk… how… stupid did I get?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Freddy slowly nodded, dreading the answer.

"Well I won't tell Jane you want to marry her and have five children. But you do have quite a singing voice, Freddy, as well as a fascination with butterflies."

Freddy cringed as Mark let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks…"

"...Were your parents upset?"

"Yeah, but that fact that… that I nearly died helped. A lot. I think we'll have some pretty serious talks after I'm recovered, but right now I think they're just glad I'm here. ...How are you gonna tell your Pa?"

"Well Pa, in his impeccable timing, showed up in town last night. Guess he finished his business early. I told him everything that happened. He was disappointed in me, but I knew he would be. I'm disappointed in myself."

"I'm sorry for egging you on."

"Not your fault. Mine and mine alone. I knew this whole trip was a bad idea from the beginning."

"Mark, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Next time I start to smoke or drink, will you please give me a good punch in the face?"

Mark started to chuckle, but the look on Freddy's face said he was serious.

"Only if you do the same for me."

"Shake on it?"

"Sure."

**14MC14**

On the ride home, Lucas noticed Mark was still extremely quiet. It worried him, but he also knew that it was somewhat to be expected. But as they were sitting out on the porch that evening, Lucas couldn't take the quiet any more.

"Mark, I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"... I know, Pa. But I told you what happened, I told Micah what happened, and… whatever this feeling is… I don't think it's going to go away by talking about what happened."

"...Would you mind if we talked about something else then?"

Mark shook his head, realizing there was something else weighing on his Pa's mind.

"Mark, I'm sorry about never talking to you about Lou. And maybe I should've talked to you before I talked to her this afternoon, but… Mark, Lou and I have decided to just be friends. We realize that things aren't going to work out and… and I'm not ready to love like that again. Not after…"

"Not after Miss Milly?"

"How…?"

"Pa, we were both hurt when she left. But she broke your heart. The way you interacted with Lou… it just wasn't the same. I like Lou, like a friend or… or maybe even love her like an aunt, but… she's not Ma, and she's not Miss Milly."

"Speaking of Milly, I ran into her on my trip."

"You did?" Mark asked in surprise.

"She was with her nephew, niece, and her niece's fiancé."

"How is she?"

"Doing well, she started teaching again. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"... I wasn't trying to go behind your back, Pa. But… well, you were hurting so much, I didn't want to bring her up…"

"I understand."

"Pa?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"Something kinda came up on our camping trip… that got me to thinkin'. You waited a long time to get me a rifle, and you wanted to make sure I was mature enough to handle it. We've gone hunting and that sort of thing, but… Pa, you never really taught me how to use it."

"...You seem to be doing pretty well…"

"Pa," Mark said, looking straight at Lucas, "I know you don't like the thought of me ever having to use it on a person, but the fact is… one day I may have to. And if… or when that day comes… Pa, I don't want to have to be scared about it. I want to be confident, like you."

"Mark-"

"Please, let me finish, Pa." Lucas nodded before Mark went on. "I want to be confident and accurate like you… able to pull my shots and get the job done. I want to know where to aim for and how to hit it so I don't have to kill someone. I don't want to ever have to worry about killing somebody, but I certainly don't want to do it accidentally when it could be avoided. And besides that, Pa… you're my Pa. I want to learn from you. I know you don't like the idea of me thinking about using a gun on someone, but…"

"You're getting older, Son. I should've sat down with you when I bought it for you. I… I think I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You losing your innocence."

"...Pa, I lost that a long time ago."

"I know, Son. There's still some of it left, but… I can't stand in the way of you growing up. It'll happen whether I like it or not, and I'd rather you be prepared." Lucas let out a deep breath before continuing. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"For what?"

"Do you want me to show how to actually hit something with that rifle or not?" Lucas teased.

"You mean it?"

"Isn't that what this whole conversation was about?" Lucas laughed.

"Thanks Pa," Mark said with a smile. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Son."

"Pa, how did you get the name, "The Rifleman"?"

"That's another story for another day."

"You mean it's any Uncle Johnny story I'll never hear?"

"Something like that," Lucas replied with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

**15MC15**

Over the next two weeks, Lucas saw a change in his son. The change wasn't overnight, but it was pretty close to it. Mark was getting up earlier, doing his chores and other tasks without being asked, volunteering to help with or do the dishes, keeping better track of things and maturing faster than Lucas thought possible. On several occasions Lucas found his son reading the Bible during his free time and never once heard a complaint from his son; with the exception of when Lucas cut Mark's hair. Yet through it all, Lucas remained concerned. He could still see something eating at Mark, but neither of them knew what it was.

As promised, Lucas had started teaching his son how to handle his rifle. Besides that, Lucas also took more time than he had before to show Mark more things about tracking and trapping. Regardless of the uneasiness deep inside Mark, father and son found themselves laughing more and spending more time together.

One evening, Micah came out to the ranch and found himself eating dinner with Mark and Lucas. However, both McCains could tell something was on the Marshal's mind.

"Alright, Micah," Lucas finally said mid-meal. "Whatever it is, just say it."

"The circuit judge came in on this evening's stage. Tomorrow morning I need you both to meet us at my office. The Toomey's and Olson's agreed to keep this thing quiet, but the judge requested to hear Mark and Billy's account of what happened, privately."

"Mark, are you going to be up for it?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean, Pa?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Mark as he replied.

"You and I both know you haven't been feeling good today, as much as you try to hide it."

"I'm fine, just tired. What time, Micah?"

"Nine O'clock?"

Mark looked to Lucas, who nodded.

"We'll be there," Lucas assured.

After supper, Lucas suggested Mark play Micah at checkers. Mark started to offer to help with the dishes, but Lucas told Mark to get the checkers board out.

"Mark? Volunteering to do dishes?" Micah laughed.

"I don't understand it, Micah, but I'll take it," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "You know, I always dreaded the idea of him growing up, but as he does… I don't know. It's like…"

"You're not losing your son, Lucas. You're gaining a friend."

"I guess I am," Lucas replied as he looked across the room and watched Mark beginning to set the game up.

Two cups of coffee and three games later, Micah announced it was time for him to head back to town. Lucas and Mark stood on the porch and watched Micah ride away before turning in for the night.

The next morning, Lucas was up before Mark and started on the barn chores. When he came back into the house a while later, he was surprised to find Mark still asleep. Letting his son sleep a while longer, Lucas made breakfast before finally going into the bedroom to wake Mark up.

"Come on, Son," Lucas called as he shook Mark, "We've gotta get to town."

Mark slowly woke up and looked at Lucas in confusion.

"Pa? What time is it?"

"Late enough for the chores to be done and breakfast to be sitting on the table."

Mark sat up and yawned before rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute."

"Mark, are you alright?"

"Just a little groggy."

"Alright, breakfast is getting cold."

A few minutes later, Mark joined Lucas out in the front room for breakfast. As they ate, Lucas noticed Mark was playing with his food more than eating it.

"Son, are you alright?"

"... I guess I'm just nervous about today. I mean, I'm sorry Freddy got shot, but… I mean, Jack was drunk. Could they really send him to jail?"

"We'll have to see what happens. His age is a big help." Lucas paused before going on, "Mark, no matter what happens today, remember it's not your fault. Just tell the truth, and things will turn out fine."

Mark nodded and tried eating a few more bites of his breakfast before they did the dishes and left for town.

When they arrived at Micah's office, he explained that the judge was in the back room with Billy, and had already spoken with Jack and Freddy.

"They'll be done in a few minutes, Mark," Micah went on, "Then the judge will talk to you and this whole thing will be over with."

"...Not for Jack," Mark quietly answered.

Micah looked to Lucas who gave a shrug and concerned sigh.

A few minutes later, Billy and the judge came out of the back room. As Billy and his parents left the office, the judge began to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Judge Arnold Stuart. You must be Lucas and Mark McCain."

The judge extended his hand and both Lucas and Mark shook hands with the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lucas replied, resting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark," the judge began, "If you wouldn't mind coming into the back room with me, I just have a few questions and then you can be on the way home."

"Yes sir," Mark replied, sounding much more confident than he felt.

Lucas patted Mark on the shoulder before he watched his son and the judge leave the room.

As the door shut behind him, the judge offered Mark a seat.

"First of all, Mark, I want you to know that I'm going to do my best to see this situation is handled fairly and justly. I just need you to tell me the truth."

"Yes sir," Mark answered as he nodded his head.

"Now, have you spoken to Billy, Freddy, or Jack about what happened out there?"

"Freddy and I briefly discussed the… ramifications of what happened, but we didn't really go into detail about it. I've been at the ranch for the most part and haven't really talked to anyone besides Pa and Micah about it."

"Good," the judge replied with a smile. "I just want you to tell me, in your own words, what happened the night your friend got shot."

"Well, we were all out on a camping trip…" Mark went on to tell the judge what had happened that night.

Towards the end, the judge could tell Mark was breathing heavier and looked a little pale.

"Son, are you alright?" Judge Stuart finally asked.

Mark nodded, just wanting to get this over with.

Mark finished telling his story before the judge asked him a few more questions. After Mark had sufficiently answered them, the judge said they were through and started to stand.

"Judge Stuart, what'll happen to Jack?"

"I'm not sure yet, Mark. But don't worry, everything will be fine."

When the judge and Mark walked back into the office, Lucas could instantly tell Mark wasn't doing well.

"Mark, are you alright?" The rancher asked as he stood.

"I just need some fresh air, could I go…"

Lucas nodded before Mark finished his sentence. Mark hurried out the door as Lucas looked after him in concern.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCain," the judge apologized. "I didn't realize how much your son was struggling with this."

"It's alright," Lucas replied as he shook his head. "I guess Mark and I should have talked about this last night. He hadn't been feeling well yesterday and… I should've put two and two together."

"Well thank you both for being here today."

"Judge, what will happen to the boy?" Micah asked.

"I'll reach a decision by tomorrow and let you know. Thank you again, Marshal."

Micah saw the judge out of the office before turning his attention to his friend.

"You alright, Lucas-boy?"

"Just worried about Mark. I'm surprised he's taking it this hard after two weeks."

"Sometimes it just takes time for these things to set in. You want some more coffee?"

"...No thanks, I think I'm going to go find Mark."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you."

Lucas left the office and looked up and down the street but didn't see any sign of his son. He walked down the street, checking alleyways as he passed them. It took Lucas a little while to look around before he thought about checking behind the general store. He found Mark sitting down, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, letting out a deep breath.

"Mark?"

Mark slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Lucas sitting beside him.

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Pa, I guess this is just bothering me more than I thought it would."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"... There's nothing left to talk about… and that's why I don't get it."

"It's alright to feel, Mark."

"I don't think that's it."

"Then what is it?"

"...I don't know. Pa, can we just go home?"

Lucas nodded as they both stood up. Unbeknownst to Lucas, Mark nearly lost his balance, but was able to steady himself.

Lucas and Mark walked back to the horses and started the ride home. Again, Mark was quieter than his usual self, but then again, Mark hadn't been his usual self for the last two weeks.

As they were unsaddling the horses, Lucas noticed Mark was struggling with his saddle. Lucas came over and caught the saddle right before Mark dropped it. Lucas set the saddle down and put his hands on Mark's shoulders, looking into his son's tired eyes.

"Mark, I want you to go back to bed for a while."

"I'm fine, Pa…"

"No, you're not. Get inside and go to bed."

Mark nodded, too tired to argue with Lucas.

Lucas finished taking care of the horses before working on a few tasks around the yard.

Mid-afternoon, Lucas looked up from chopping the wood to see Mark standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame.

"Mark?" Lucas called as he dropped the ax and quickly walk towards his son.

Lucas reached Mark and put a hand on his shoulder, instantly feeling the fever Mark was running.

"Pa…" Mark whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "I… think… I need… Doc…"

Before Mark could slump to the ground, Lucas caught his son and carried him back to the bedroom.

Fear overwhelmed Lucas as he placed his son on the bed and began to take off Mark's shirt.

Mark was weakly fighting Lucas to keep his shirt on, mumbling through chattering teeth that he was cold.

Lucas hesitated; he didn't know whether to cover Mark with blankets to make him comfortable or strip him to keep his body temperature down.

"Mark, can you hear me?" Lucas asked as he put his hand to Mark's cheek.

Mark slowly nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself in pain.

"I'm going to ride for Doc, I'll be right back, Son. Don't move. Understand?" Lucas waited for a reply, but didn't get one. "Mark?"

Again, Mark slowly nodded, cringing in pain.

Lucas ran from the bedroom and hurried to the barn. Racing to town, Lucas prayed his son would be alright.

Arriving at Doc's, Lucas didn't give Razor time to stop before jumping down from his horse. Rushing into the office, Lucas was calling for Doc.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Burrage asked as he looked up from his desk.

"It's Mark, you have to come out to the ranch."

"What happened?" The doctor asked as he stood and started to collect his things.

"I think he has typhoid again."

"Typhoid? Lucas, how would you-"

"Just come, I'll explain on the way!"

As the doctor and rancher rode to the ranch, Lucas explained.

"He's been exhausted the last two days, headaches… this morning he looked something awful after talking to the judge, but I attested it to everything that had happened. Doc, he was dizzy when he got home, could hardly unsaddle BlueBoy so I sent him to bed. A while later he came out in the doorway… Doc he… he looked like death. He said he thought he needed you before collapsing. He's running a high fever, chills… Doc, it's just like last time!" Fear was running through Lucas as the memories of those long days came back to his mind.

"Lucas, there could be any number of illnesses causing his symptoms. Don't start worrying about something we don't know for sure yet."

"I'm his father, it's my job to worry."

After arriving back at the ranch, Lucas and Doc found Mark moaning in pain. Doc continued to examine Mark as Lucas anxiously sat on the other side of the bed beside his son.

Finally Doc took a step back and sighed.

"Doc?"

"You're right, Lucas. Help me strip him, and then get your bathtub in here."

"Doc?"

"We'll submerge him in water to try to keep him cool. I have an antibiotic that may be able to help, too."

"What about ice? Last time we got it from the mountains."

"If we can get somebody to run up there we can try it. Water from the well will have to suffice for now."

As Lucas finished taking Mark's shirt off, he saw the "nick" from the knife Jack had used on Mark.

"Lucas, when did that happen?" Burrage asked, seeing a large, deep wound.

"... I'm guessing on their camping trip."

"This may very well be the culprit."

Doc administered the antibiotic before they filled the tub with cool water and set Mark inside. It pained Lucas to hear the constant moans coming from his son.

"Pa… it's... it's c-cold…" Mark called, shivering.

"I know, Son," Lucas replied as he put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"P-Pa, t-tell Miss M-Milly… H-Harry is… isn't…"

Mark fell into unconsciousness as Lucas sharply breathed in.

"He's losing it again, Doc!" Lucas fearfully exclaimed.

"It'll be alright, Lucas."

"Will it?"

"...Pray, Lucas. He's strong, we caught it earlier than last time. With a little help from above… he should make it through."

**16MC16**

Mark faded between consciousness and unconsciousness as the days went on. He called out some in his delirium, but not as loudly or frequently as the last time he had contracted the sickness.

Doc came by to check on Mark every afternoon. To his dismay, the antibiotic didn't seem to be helping.

Lucas returned to the bedroom one afternoon after seeing Doc out. Mark's eyes were open, but they were tired and shallow.

Lucas went to his son's side and lifted Mark's head and held a glass to his son's lips. After drinking the water, Mark rested his head back on the pillow.

"P-Pa, I'm not… g-getting better… am… am I?" Mark asked as the chills continued to course his body.

Lucas brushed Mark's bangs out of his face and gently smiled.

"Don't worry Mark, you're awake, and that's what matters."

"P-Pa, p-please…" Mark couldn't go on as the pain in his head and muscles became worse, forcing his eyes closed.

"Just rest, Mark."

Mark took in a deep breath and let it out before opening his eyes again.

""Y-you need t-ta shave," Mark said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"If you get some sleep."

Mark wanted to jokingly tell Lucas he wasn't five anymore, but he didn't have the strength. Mark slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Not much later, Lucas heard a knock on the door and walked to the front room to answer it.

"Micah, come on in."

"How is he, Lucas?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed as he and Micah sat down.

"He'll occasionally wake and talk to me. That helps."

"It's more hope than we had last time."

"I know… but… Micah, he's in so much pain and… and this time he knows he's bad off. He's scared."

"He'll make it, Lucas."

"The antibiotic isn't helping, we can't keep his fever down…"

"He's strong, Lucas. It'll be alright."

Micah stayed for a while and tried to comfort Lucas before he finally had to leave. As the hours passed, Lucas became concerned that Mark wasn't waking up.

Lucas had finished moving Mark from the tub to the bed and was reading his Bible aloud to Mark. He stopped and lifted his eyes upward as he prayed.

The next morning, Lucas moved Mark from the bed back to the tub filled with fresh, cool water. He went outside to do the basic barn chores and was just finishing as Lou came up in her buggy.

"Lou, good to see you," Lucas greeted as he helped her down.

"Lucas, how's Mark?"

"...He hasn't woken up since yesterday afternoon. Before he would wake up every hour or two…"

"How are you doing?"

"...Fine."

"Lucas, please. We want to help you."

"Lou, my son is lying inside with an illness that could kill him! What do you want me to say?!"

"... I'm sorry, Lucas…"

"Me too…"

"If you need anything, we are here. I brought some stew for you and a broth for Mark… when he's feeling up to it."

"Thanks, Lou."

"I better be going. But just remember, Lucas, we're here if ya need anythin'."

"Thanks for coming by."

As the day went on, Lucas kept an ever watchful eye on Mark. He would move Mark back and forth between the bed and tub, cringing every time he felt the fever his son had.

Later that evening, Lucas was coming back into the bedroom and was relieved to see Mark's eyes open again.

"Pa, I'm cold."

"I know, Son, but the water will help-"

"Please, Pa…" Mark begged, his eyes pleading with Lucas.

"You have been in there a while."

Lucas carried his son from the tub back to the bed and grabbed a towel to absorb some of the water.

"Mark, how do you feel?"

Mark licked his lips before swallowing and replying, "Could I have some water?"

Lucas nodded and helped Mark drink the full glass before setting it back down.

"Do you still hurt?"

"Some, but not as bad as before."

"What about your head?"

"That's still pounding," Mark answered as he furrowed his brow.

"Do you think you're up to some of Lou's broth?"

The look Mark gave Lucas said he really didn't feel like it, but he knew he should drink some.

"I'll be back with a little."

Lucas left the room and came back with a small cup of broth for Mark. He again lifted Mark's head with one hand and held the cup with the other as Mark drank the liquid.

Lucas set the cup down after Mark finished and looked at his son.

"What is it, Pa?" Mark quired as his eyelids started to become heavy again.

Lucas let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I love you, Son."

Mark looked into his Pa's face and saw the deep look of concern it held; the worry lines etched on his face.

"Pa... I'll be fine…" Mark drifted back off to sleep as his eyelids closed.

Lucas went to brush Mark's bangs out of his face again, but as he did he realized Mark's fever had gone down some. He breathed a sigh of relief as his hand rested on Mark's shoulder.

As all the nights before, Lucas spent the night at his son's bedside. He fought dreams of what had happened last time Mark got typhoid and prayed for the same outcome.

The next morning, Lucas roused to see Mark attempting to sit up in bed. Lucas was quickly there, helping his son and propping the pillows behind Mark's back. He felt Mark's forehead and was pleased to find himself wiping away sweat from Mark's brow.

"Son, I think your fever broke."

Mark simply nodded in acknowledgment and closed his eyes.

"Mark?"

Mark slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked at his Pa.

"... Pa, thank you."

"For what, Mark?"

"For being you."

Lucas was a little confused by Mark's statement but brushed it off for the time being. He got Mark more water and broth and sat by Mark for a while until Mark finally turned to him.

"Pa, I think I'm well enough you could at least shave."

"What, you don't like it?" Lucas asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Not after Bantry, Pa."

Lucas realized what memories Mark was seeing and patted his son's shoulder.

"Alright, Mark."

As Lucas shaved, he realized Mark wasn't going to be drifting off to sleep anytime soon.

"Mark, are you up for a few questions?"

"What kind of questions?"

"How about explaining to me again how Jack "nicked" your arm."

Mark looked at Lucas in confusion.

Lucas walked towards his son and turned Mark's arm over.

"You call that a "nick", Son?"

Mark stared at his arm, seeing a much larger wound than he remembered.

"...Honest, Pa… I didn't realize it was really that bad."

"What did you do to take care of it?"

"... I guess I didn't. I got distracted with Freddy and Jack, and then that man came into the camp. But why bring this up now?"

"Mark, Doc thinks it could be your knife wound that caused the typhoid this time. I know there were extenuating circumstances, but you've got to be more mindful of these kinds of things."

"... I'm sorry, Pa." Mark said, eyes cast downward.

"Mark, I'm not saying this is your fault. Doc said it could be the knife. But what I said is still true."

"Yes, sir."

Lucas went back to the mirror and continued to shave.

"Pa, about last time I got typhoid…"

"What about it?"

"...I think I know how I got it."

Lucas didn't answer, but waited for Mark to go on.

"Pa… I disobeyed you. I drank from that water barrel, and you were right… it wasn't good."

"I know, Mark."

Mark looked at Lucas in confusion.

"You knew? You were asleep! How could-" Mark stopped, having sat forward too quickly. He rested back against the pillows and rubbed his head.

Lucas rinsed and dried his face before sitting beside Mark again.

"Son, there's a lot of things I know."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you punish me?"

"I think getting typhoid was lesson enough."

"But why didn't you say you knew?"

"Because I was waiting for you to come out and admit it. I knew you'd put two and two together eventually, and you tend to remember better when you think of something in comparison to someone telling it to you."

"...Pa, I am sorry. For last time, and this time. I shouldn't have been out there."

"Son, we've been over this. What's done is done. And I am happy to have you alive."

**17MC17**

Mark slowly began to recover over the next few days. He was embarrassed at how weak he was, but he finally realized it didn't matter. He was alive and was thankful for that. When Micah stopped by, Mark asked about Jack. The Marshal explained that Jack had been temporarily sent to a home for troubled youth. Even though Mark knew Jack had a lesson to learn, he couldn't help but think about how miserable and alone Jack must have been.

Ever so slowly, Lucas was seeing improvement in his son. It was a week after Mark's fever broke that Mark asked if he could take a short walk around the property.

"I don't know, Mark…"

"...What if you came with me?"

Lucas nodded and soon the two were out of the house and walking across their land.

"Mark, when your fever first started going down, you thanked me for being me. What exactly did you mean?"

"Pa… I had a lot of strange dreams mixed with a distorted reality. It… put things in perspective. You know I love you, but sometimes I guess I would get a little jealous of how much freedom the other kids' parents would give them. But between the dreams and what happened on the camping trip… it makes me thankful that I have a Pa who cares enough about me to make sure he knows where I'm at. I'm thankful you established what I could and couldn't do. And as much as I hate it, I'm thankful you care enough to keep me in school."

"I love you, Son."

After one more week of rest, Lucas and Doc finally let Mark get back to his normal activities. Over the weeks, Mark worked the ranch with Lucas, and it enjoyed it more than ever. He took pride in his work and enjoyed working with his Pa.

The good-hearted banter between father and son increased as their bond did. But still, Lucas knew there was something different inside of Mark. His son still remained quieter than usual, and often Lucas would find Mark writing in his journal late at night. It made Lucas curious, but he knew it wasn't the right time to approach Mark.

One morning in mid-July, Mark and Lucas were eating breakfast when Mark could tell something was on Lucas's mind.

"What is it, Pa?" Mark finally asked.

Lucas looked up and answered his son.

"Mark, I want you to take the day off. It's been a long time since you've asked to go hunting or fishing or riding with your friends. I think you're past due for some relaxation."

"That's alright Pa, I don't mind."

"No, Son. Today I want you to do what you want to do."

"But what if I want to help you here?"

"Son, there will be plenty of time for that the rest of the summer. Go have fun for a little while!" Lucas encouraged.

"But Pa…"

Mark stopped upon Lucas giving him a look that said, "don't make me order you."

After breakfast Mark helped Lucas with the dishes before leaving the ranch. He stopped by the Bullock's, but no one was home. Mark didn't feel like finding Freddy or Billy and decided to take a long ride. He did a lot of thinking as he rode, remembering back to that night on the camping trip.

Early afternoon, Mark rode into North Fork and walked into Micah's office.

"Mark, what brings you in here on a Thursday?"

"Pa kicked me off the ranch," Mark replied as he dropped into a chair.

"What?"

"He said I needed to take the day off. But I don't want to, Micah. I'd rather be working with Pa than doing something else."

"I'm sure he just wants to make sure you're not overworking yourself."

"I'm not though."

"Mark, why not go do something with your friends?"

"Well I stopped by Percy's, but they aren't home. And the guys… I just don't know. Ever since the camping trip… everything just has been different and weird. I don't mind hanging out with them at the social or after church, but… I just don't know. It all seems so meaningless and shallow right now. Working the ranch with Pa… that has something to it."

Micah thought a minute before replying.

"Mark, I've got some business to take care of, would you mind holding down the fort for me?"

"I'll try to keep this mob under control," Mark chuckled.

"Be back in a while."

"Micah?" Mark called as the marshal reached the door.

Micah turned around to face Mark.

"Yes?"

"He's working the South pasture."

"Thanks, Mark."

"Thank YOU."

Micah left the office, got his horse and rode to the McCain ranch. He did a lot of thinking on his way over, considering how to approach his friend.

Once Micah got closer to the pasture, he followed the sound of the cattle until he saw Lucas working on a fence.

The rancher looked up from his task and greeted his friend.

"Good to see you, Micah. What brings you out here?"

"Mark."

"Mark? Is everything alright?"

"The b… Mark's fine, but I get the feeling you're not."

"Micah, you're not making much sense."

"Lucas, Mark came in today saying you "kicked him off the ranch"?"

"I told him to take the day off, if that's what you mean. What's wrong?"

"Lucas, Mark doesn't need a day off. He doesn't want a day off."

"What boy doesn't want a day to go fishing?"

"A boy that's trying to become a man."

"Micah he's been working too hard around here and-"

"Lucas-boy, we're not just friends. We're practically family, and while I may be overstepping my bounds, I'd rather do it than see your and Mark's relationship get hurt."

"Micah, what are you talking about?"

Micah motioned for Lucas to follow him down the fence line a ways before they both leaned against the fence.

"When we talked a few weeks ago, you said you were starting to enjoy watching Mark grow up. But now he's growing up a little too quickly for your liking. The thing is, Lucas-boy, we don't get to decide when our children grow up. It happens whether we like it or not, and we get no say in when it happens. Something happened on that camping trip that made Mark do a whole lot of thinking. He's starting to take those steps in growing up. He'll be sixteen in a few months, there's no denying it wasn't coming soon anyway. What was your life like when you were almost sixteen?"

"Micah, things were different back then. I, just like every other father out there, have worked hard to give Mark a life easier than what mine was. I want him to have time to be a boy, he'll grow up fast enough."

"You're missing the point, Lucas. He's already growing up. Sure, he's still got some maturing and different areas to sand down, but the last two months have brought about a big change in Mark. Everyone sees it, and it's time you accepted it. He doesn't need an easier life, Lucas. He needs to be allowed to finish growing up."

"But he also needs to be spending time with kids his own age."

"Lucas, your son is trying to become a man, let him."

"He's too young-"

"Lucas, think through everything you and Mark have been through together. Think of all the people your son has seen killed. Think of all the situations Mark has been in. He was too young to see all that, but there was no stopping it. Once that innocence is lost, you and I both know there's no getting it back. You can't expect him to be a boy when he's experienced a man's world. These next few years, but especially these next few months, are going to be crucial for Mark. And instead of guiding him and giving him the role model he needs, you sent him to spend the day with boys that are going to fill his head with all the wrong ideas. Like I said, Lucas, you don't get to choose when your son grows up. But you can be there to give him every advantage as he does. Let him do a man's work around the ranch, let him take on more responsibility. It may prove too much for him, and if it does you'll know when to cut back. But I know a determined McCain when I see one, and Mark's going to grow up with or without your help. You can't stop it by sending him to go finishing with Billy. Mark will ask for a day off when he needs one, but today he didn't need a day with the guys. He needed a day with the man he wants to become."

Lucas let out a long sigh as he pushed his hat back on his head.

"Micah… why do you always have to be right?"

Micah chuckled as he patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"I'm not always right, Lucas. ...Just most of the time."

"Do you know where Mark was headed?"

"Well I asked him to keep an eye on the office for me."

"And just what is he supposed to do if something goes wrong in town?"

"He knew I was coming out here, Lucas. He would ride out here for help. There's nothing wrong with giving a young man a sense of responsibility."

"I'm going to finish that fence and then I'll be in town. Don't let Mark leave."

"Sure thing, Lucas-boy."

Micah started mounting his horse, but Lucas's voice stopped him.

"And Micah?"

Micah looked to his friend.

"Thanks."

"All part of my job," Micah said as he mounted up.

"Since when does being a marshal include giving parenting advice?"

"It doesn't, Lucas. All part of my job as being your friend. I'll see ya in town."

"Thanks, Micah."

Micah turned his horse around and rode for North Fork. As he entered his office, he saw Mark sitting at the desk, absorbed in one of Micah's law books.

"Any trouble while I was gone?"

"Oh you know," Mark said as he put the book down. "Someone tried to rob the bank and there were two brawls at Sweeney's. But nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good to hear," Micah chuckled. "Enjoying the book?"

"I didn't realize how many laws and regulations you had to know," Mark replied. "Mr. Griswold has talked some about how our court system and the law enforcement works, but… nothing like this."

"If you'd like to borrow it, you're more than welcome to."

"Thanks, Micah. Well, I suppose it's late enough I can go back home."

Micah shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Your Pa is coming to town in a little bit, probably twenty minutes behind me. He asked me to make sure you stayed put."

"Why?"

"Beats me." Micah shrugged.

"Micah, do you like being a marshal?"

"In North Fork, yes. Somewhere else… probably not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Mark, I have friends here I'm sworn to protect. People I care about. If I were to go to another town, I wouldn't have the same concern or passion for my job."

"But you did when you were younger?"

"When I was younger I was hungry for action. I got a little older and wanted to see justice. At the age I'm at, I'll always stand for what's right. But the only thing keeping me marshaling here is the people who I'm sworn to protecting."

"I can understand."

Micah and Mark talked for a while longer before Micah started to work on his paperwork and Mark went back to his book.

About ten minutes had passed before Mark looked up to see his Pa entering the office.

"Micah said you wanted me to wait for you?"

"I'm getting a little tired of your cooking, how does dinner at the hotel sound?"

"Is that a question?"

Mark and Lucas said goodbye to Micah before walking over to the hotel and ordering an early supper. As their waitress walked away, Lucas turned to Mark.

"Son, I'm sorry for sending you off today. I thought it was something you needed, but in reality it was the exact opposite."

"That's alright, Pa."

"No, it's not. I should've listened to you. I won't be "kicking you off the ranch" anymore, but don't be afraid to ask for some free time when you want it."

"Thanks, Pa."

Mark and Lucas finished supper and were heading towards the horses when Amos came up with a letter for Lucas.

Lucas thanked Amos before opening and reading it. Mark saw Lucas's face become crestfallen.

"Pa?" Mark asked as Lucas looked up from the letter.

"We'll talk about it on the way home."

Mark and Lucas mounted up and started towards the ranch, Lucas trying to find a way to tell his son what was in the letter.

"Mark, I don't know how else to say this," Lucas finally said. "Your Grandpa Gibbs died a month ago."

"...He died?" Mark sorrowfully aksed.

"I'm sorry, Son. I was going to take you to visit him after the cattle drive… I guess I should've made amends with the man sooner."

"Pa, it's alright. The point is you did. We both did, and he was able to pass away without any ill feelings between us."

"...Your Grandpa's neighbor, who wrote me this letter, is taking care of the house. According to his will, everything goes to you so he said he would have the money wired to your account once everything is in order."

"It's strange, Pa."

"What is, Mark?"

"That I could miss a man I hardly knew."

"He was your grandfather, Mark. And we'll always remember him for that."

**18MC18**

That evening, Lucas was taking care of some things in the barn while Mark was inside. It took longer than expected, and when he came back in he found Mark asleep at the table; head resting on top of his crossed arms.

Lucas chuckled as he walked towards his son and was about to wake Mark when something caught his eye. Lucas couldn't help but read the titles on the pages of Mark's open journal. "Alcohol", was on one page and "Smoking", on another. Lucas was tempted to read the rest of the words written on the pages... in fact, he was tempted to thumb through the entire journal, but instead closed the book before rousing his son.

"What?" Mark asked in confusion as he sat up and looked at his Pa.

"Come on, Son. Let's get you to bed."

"Just let me…" Mark stopped as his eyes fell on the closed journal. He looked back up at his Pa.

"I only saw the headings, Mark. ... I wanted to read it, but I respect your privacy."

"... Actually, Pa, can we talk?"

Lucas nodded and followed his son out to the front porch.

Mark and Lucas sat down on opposite sides of the porch steps, Lucas patiently waiting for his son to say something.

"This summer I've been doing a lot of thinking. Pa, I think I finally figured out what's been bothering me about that camping trip… besides the fact that I did wrong."

"...And?"

"And it wasn't seeing Freddy shot or Jack attacking me that shook me up. It wasn't even the man. I thought that had to be it, but I haven't been in a situation that's… impacted me this much."

"...What do you mean Mark?"

"Pa, when I was trying to get permission to go, I was just using Percy as an excuse. I figured you'd probably let me go if he was going, and Percy said his father probably wouldn't let him go if I wasn't going. You probably saw right through that, but regardless, you let me go. Then Friday morning came. Mr. Bullock came by and told Mr. Griswold that Percy got the measles. I got this gut feeling that I shouldn't go. Looking back, I think I knew I was more likely to give in to pressure from Jack if Percy wasn't there. But I went anyway. I found out we were going to be out an extra day, but I justified it. I knew you wouldn't want me going to the Glass Forest, but that was where I flat out gave into what "I" wanted to do. Jack kept teasing me and saying that I was old enough to make my own decisions and I was too scared of what the guys would think if I turned around and left. There was a lot I let them scare me into, but in the end it was my choice. Then the first night the cigar came out. I had no problem refusing that, I never want to smoke one of those again. But the next night when they pulled out the whiskey… Pa, I was tempted. I was really tempted. It was hard, but I knew that was one thing I wasn't going to do… but Pa, the only reason I didn't drink it was because you had told me not to."

Lucas looked at his son with confusion. He didn't see the problem.

"As the weeks went by, I wondered why it was so much easier for me to say no to the cigar than all the other things. This week it finally hit me. The cigar was something I had chosen ahead of time I would not touch. But everything else, it was only because you told me so, and because of Jack I felt like a little kid. But I'm kinda glad he did tease me, because otherwise I don't think I would've understood this. Pa, I respect you, ya know that. But… one day, when I'm older, I can't say no to something because "my Pa told me so". It's just not good enough. I understand now that I have to decide what I am not going to let myself do, and have some good reasons why. Because people, like Jack, are going to come along and test my standards. That's what the journal entries were about. I have a page for every major thing I could think of, and I'm spending time every night figuring out what my convictions and standards are about each of those issues, and why." Mark paused before going on. "And then there's the part I understood pretty much from the beginning."

"And what's that?"

"I've come to the realization that up until that camping trip, I've been living life pretty accidentally, waiting for things to happen and then reacting. I couldn't have explained this before, but the concept was there. What shook me up was that I realized I could've been the one with a bullet in me. Worse yet, I could've been the one who pulled the trigger. It scared me when I realized how close I had actually been to that reality. If I had given in and took the bottle…"

"But you didn't, Mark."

"I know, but… I guess it made me realize the truth about intentions."

"How do you mean?"

"I can have all kinds of intentions to get my chores done, but you and I both know that if I'm not intentional about it, it won't get done. After that trip I realized I wanted to go from having good intentions to living intentionally. That's kinda where this whole journal thing came from, too. I… I realized I needed to live my life with purpose, and not just let the current take me wherever it wants. Again, Pa, I appreciate all of the rules you've made me follow and the principles you have taught me, but… a day's gonna come when I have to make my decisions based on my beliefs, not yours."

Mark quieted as he looked at Lucas, who held a frown on his face, brow furrowed.

"...Pa, did I say something wrong?"

"No… no, Son, you didn't."

"...Then what is it?"

"I just spent the last two months watching my boy turn into a man. ...And Son, I couldn't be any prouder."


End file.
